Surprise, Surprise
by Pepperminz
Summary: Hungary's birthday is fast approaching, and Prussia has no idea what to get her! Say your goodbyes, because unless his friends can help him come up with the perfect present by tomorrow, poor Prussia is toast.


"Ok! You are probably wondering why the awesome me called you over at such a late hour." Prussia said to a sleepy Spain and France.

"Oui. You said in your text it was an emergency?" France inquired, nudging Spain in a vain attempt to keep him awake.

"It sure is. It's a-" pause for effect, "code red, B-19!" Prussia exclaimed. He looked at his friends expectantly, and received blank stares in return. "A B-19." he repeated, looking crestfallen. "Don't you know what it is?"

"No...?" Spain and France said in unison. They had never bothered to learn Prussia's, 'Super-secret-code-of-awesome'. They had figured (rightly) that it was a waste of time.

"Hungary's birthday is tomorrow!" Prussia exploded. France and Spain were puzzled.

"So?" Spain asked. "You made us help you plan her party a week ago. Why are you so stressed out now?"

Prussia flopped down onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. "You don't understand!" he wailed. "I still don't have a present for her!" Finally understanding the gravity of the situation, Spain and France sat on either side of their Prussian friend and tried to console him.

"Oh, mon ami..." France gave Prussia a pitying look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I will say something nice at your funeral!~"[1] Spain chirped. He was quickly shushed by France.

"You're only making it worse!" he admonished Spain. Prussia sat up, and tried to put on a brave face. "No no, it's fine, France. It's been nice knowing you two. You were the best friends and wing men a guy could have!" he cried, tears brimming in his eyes as he swung an arm over his friends' shoulders.

"Non, I will not accept this. There must be something we can do!" France exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"Unless we can think of the perfect gift for Hungary, Prussia is-" Spain was interrupted by France, who had a huge smirk on his face. _The_ smirk. The smirk that made women everywhere either run away in fear or faint in delight.

"I think," he said slowly. "I have an idea." France quickly explained his idea to the other two, who instantly agreed with his plan.

~~~Le Time-skip!~~~

Hungary's birthday party was well underway and going smoothly, everything going according to Prussia's very detailed plan. After Austria had calmed Hungary down and stopped her from killing France with her frying pan, that is. In retrospect, they probably should have had someone else yell, 'surprise' first. Nearly all the countries were there, except, for some odd reason, Prussia. Hungary looked for him, discreetly, for a long while, before she decided to ask Spain and France if they knew where he was.

"Hey, have you seen Prussia anywhere?" Hungary asked, careful to keep her tone neutral. She just wanted to thank him for coming, that's all. Spain grinned.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, the grin on his face saying that he already knew the answer.

"I just wanted to thank him for coming to my party." she replied as casually as possible. France and Spain weren't fooled. They gave each other knowing looks, and smirked at Hungary, who began to blush at what they were implying.

"Uh-huh, sure." France said sarcastically. Before Hungary could butt in and defend herself, France said, "He couldn't come. He's behind on his work, and he needed to get it done."

Upon hearing those words, Hungary felt her heart tear a little. He didn't come? He valued work, of all things, above her? Hungary felt her sadness slowly turn to anger. How dare he? What gives him the right to abandon her, especially on her birthday? The next time she saw him, his face would become very well acquainted with her frying pan...

Spain and France despaired as they saw the rage overcome Hungary's features. Thinking quickly in order to salvage the situation, Spain blurted out, "His present is upstairs!"

"Huh?" Hungary asked, momentarily confused. However, she quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah! He was really sorry he couldn't come, so he sent his present over with us! You should go see it, I guarantee you'll love it." Spain and France nodded furiously. If their plan failed, Prussia would kill them.

"Fine, I will." Hungary turned on her heel and began walking toward the stairs. France and Spain sighed in relief. Suddenly, France remembered something.

"Hungary, wait!" he called chasing after her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it now, France?" she asked.

"You do know Prussia was the one who planned this whole thing, right?" France said, spreading his arms and gesturing to the party. "He was going on about how 'awesome' it was going to be all last week. So don't be too hard on him, he was really looking forward to this." France then walked away and disappeared into the crowd once more. His words melted the anger in Hungary's heart. How could she remain angry at someone who did all this, for her?

Still pondering this revaluation, Hungary climbed the stairs that led to the second floor of her house. She stopped in front of her closed bedroom door, took a deep breath to calm herself, and slowly opened the door. "Hello, Birdie." a voice called from Hungary's bed. The bedroom door closed with a soft click.

And Hungary was not seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Originally written/published on June eighth, blah blah blah, you know the drill. **


End file.
